


The Twelve Days of Christmas

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song "The Twelve Days of Christmas", puppy style</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a big bed full of Moony.

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me two blowjobs and a big bed full of Moony.

On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me three French kisses, two blowjobs, and a big bed full of Moony.

On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me four leather trousers, three French kisses, two blowjobs, and a big bed full of Moony.

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me five pla-ay things, four leather trousers, three French kisses, two blowjobs, and a big bed full of Moony.

On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me six studded collars, five pla-ay things, four leather trousers, three French kisses, two blowjobs, and a big bed full of Moony.

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me seven colored leashes, six studded collars, five pla-ay things, four leather trousers, three French kisses, two blowjobs, and a big bed full of Moony.

On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me eight tubes of lube, seven colored leashes, six studded collars, five pla-ay things, four leather trousers, three French kisses, two blowjobs, and a big bed full of Moony.

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me nine suggestive smiles, eight tubes of lube, seven colored leashes, six studded collars, five pla-ay things, four leather trousers, three French kisses, two blowjobs, and a big bed full of Moony.

On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me ten cans of body paint, nine suggestive smiles, eight tubes of lube, seven colored leashes, six studded collars, five pla-ay things, four leather trousers, three French kisses, two blowjobs, and a big bed full of Moony.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me eleven stuffed dogs howling, ten cans of body paint, nine suggestive smiles, eight tubes of lube, seven colored leashes, six studded collars, five pla-ay things, four leather trousers, three French kisses, two blow jobs, and a big bed full of Moony.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me twelve naked pictures, eleven stuffed dogs howling, ten cans of body paint, nine suggestive smiles, eight tubes of lube, seven colored leashes, six studded collars, five pla-ay things, four leather trousers, three French kisses, two blowjobs, and a big bed full of Moony.


End file.
